1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like, provided with a feeding portion that feeds a medium to a recording portion and a medium receiving portion that receives the medium discharged from the recording portion.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like, includes a reverse transport path in which a recording sheet as one example of a medium is reversed, and is able to reverse the recording sheet on which recording is performed, and record on a second surface (rear surface) in addition to a first surface (front surface). The recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-240813 is configured such that a reversing roller that forms a reversing path in which a recording sheet is reversed is provided in a bending-reversing unit that is attachable and detachable with respect to a recording apparatus main body, and a sheet transport path inside the apparatus is exposed by removing the bending-reversing unit. In the related art, a recording apparatus that includes, for example, a recording portion that records an image including text and figures by ejecting a liquid from a liquid ejecting head with respect to a sheet as one type of a sheet-like medium, and a sheet cassette (first feeding portion) that is able to continuously feed the sheets from on a mounting stand on which a plurality of sheets is able to be mounted in a stacked state to the recording portion has been put into practical use. JP-A-2004-106278 is another example of the related art.
The reverse transport path in which the recording sheet is reversed comparatively easily increases in curvature compared to other transport paths, and paper jams easily occur along the path. In an ink jet printer, warping of the recording sheet occurs by ink being absorbed, because the sheet is bent and reversed in such a non-flat state, paper jams occur much more easily and skewing also easily occurs.
In the related art, although numerous recording apparatuses including a plurality of sheet feed paths and a reverse transport path are provided, special consideration has not been given to the unique problems of a recording apparatus including a plurality of sheet feed paths and a reverse transport path, more specifically, paper jams and the like in the reverse transport path.